Making It Right
by sellthelie
Summary: Five years ago she left, now she's back, and it's time to fix old mistakes. Fred


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Making It Right**

**1/11**

**-**

**  
**This wasn't like her at all.

She was normally very efficient, that bag would have been packed last night. This room would be tidy, so as not to leave much work for the elves when she was gone. Instead she was sitting there, still in her nightgown, staring at the bag. It wouldn't take her long to pack it, one flick of her wand and it would be done. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. If she did that would mean she would be nearly ready to go, and she wasn't ready for that.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go and see them, they were her second family. She had been wanting to see them for a long time, she just wasn't sure they wanted to she her. Hermione hadn't left on the best of terms with a few of the Weasleys, one in particular. The look on his face as she had said goodbye was something she would never forget. It hadn't been a friendly parting, words were said that she regretted the instance she Apparated to her home. He looked at her like he'd never seen her before and it had cut through her like nothing ever had.

Leaving had been the hardest thing she had ever done, she now knew that it was just a misunderstanding. What she thought to be true then, was nothing but lies brewed by someone with a hatred towards her that knew no bounds. It was too late by the time she realised that to come back and fix it, the damage had been done. He may seem easy going, a relaxed individual, but like the other Weasleys he was stubborn. The things she had said, the way she had reacted, she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to talk to her ever again, let alone look at her.

Which was going to make this coming week very interesting.

-

She stood at the edge of the Apparation wards at the Burrow. It looked exactly how she remembered it. The garden was nearly overgrown, but had that wild look that suited it perfectly. She could see gnomes poking their heads out, waiting to see if the coast was clear to come out. In the distance she could see figures on brooms flying around, presumably Harry and the Weasleys. Hermione began walking towards the door when it flew open, and Ginny came running out.

She had the foresight to drop her bags, which was a very good thing, because Ginny was suddenly all over her.

"You're here!" She laughed, squeezing her tight.

"Of course I'm here," she smiled. "There is no way I'd miss this."

"I know that," she said pulling herself away. Her eyes shining, "it's just been so long, and so much has happened."

"Oh Gin," she said, pulling her close again. "Whatever happens, or happened, there is nothing that would keep me away from your wedding."

"My wedding," she giggled. "Come on," she said grabbing a bag, "you have to come see my robes! Absolutely gorgeous they are."

-

"When did you get back?" Ginny asked, as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing some tea for them.

"Yesterday, I went and saw my parents before I came here," she explained.

"I bet they were happy to see you," she said with a smile.

Hermione nodded at this, she didn't want to tell Ginny that she had seen her parents just last month, staying with them for a few days. It was easier to pretend that she hadn't been back since she left, than to explain why she hadn't been to the Burrow in five years.

"So is everything organised for the weekend?" She asked, accepting the cup of Ginny.

"Just about, Mum is in her element, it's different for her this time," Ginny said, sitting opposite her. "Fleur and Alicia pretty much planned on their own, I couldn't do that to her. Of course it's still _my wedding_, but I'm just standing back a little, letting her run a little. Neville and I are there to rein her in when needed however!"

"That's nice," she smiled.

"How have you been?"

"I get by, I work a lot, so that takes up most of my time."

"Are you, seeing anyone?"

"No, I haven't since," she took a breath, "no one since I left."

"Ah," Ginny said softly, having a sip of her tea.

"Is he," Hermione began, but trailed off. Not knowing how to say it, or even what she wanted to know.

"He isn't, and he's okay."

"That's good," she nodded.

-

They were placing their cups in the sink, before they headed upstairs to go over the wedding plans, and for Hermione to try on her Maid of Honor robe, when they heard them. They were coming in from their Quidditch match, joking about Ron's keeping skills, and arguing over rules.

Hermione was reminded of when Ginny greeted her, as soon as Harry and Ron saw her, she was enveloped in their arms. Mumbling about how much they missed her, and telling her not to stay away so bloody long next time. When she was free of them, Neville gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a small hug. George greeted her rather stiffly, before turning his attentions to the figure by the door, who was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

She felt like she was shaking all over, small tremors racing through her, the knot that had been present all days tightened it's hold on her stomach. She couldn't look away, he was standing closer than he'd been since she left.

Fred. The one she'd left behind.

-

To be continued.

-

Feels like ages since I've written Fred/Hermione, well only two months, but ages! I've wanted to write a multi-part Fred/Hermione for a long time, and this is the beginning of one. I will try and update this as often as I can. 

I've also started a website, with the link in my profile. There is a George/Hermione story/thing there, it's not really a story, that's why it's not here. If you want to you can find it by following the link on my profile, and then clicking on fiction. I hope you like it! You can leave feedback there if you want, I'd love to know what you think!

I've also started a myspace page, feel free to add. I'd love to see you there! Just let me know if you add. Link is also in profile! 


End file.
